


What Would You Do

by capture_your_dreams



Series: Yuzuvier One Shots [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Abuse, Violence, YuzuFic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capture_your_dreams/pseuds/capture_your_dreams
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tu hijo estuviera en casa, llorando solo en el piso porque tiene hambre?





	

 Las piedras en el pavimento lastimaban sus pequeños pies, y estaba seguro de que su hermana menor también sufría. Pero no podían parar. Al menos no hasta que los gritos y pasos detrás de ellos se detuvieran, y para su suerte no tardó mucho para que eso pasara; al parecer a su padre no le importaba tanto que huyeran después de todo. 

Todo había comenzado como cualquier otra noche en casa; su padre había llegado ebrio y empezó a golpear a su madre mientras ellos miraban desde una de las esquinas de la cocina. Pero su rutina cambió cuando su madre no se levantó después de uno de los tantos golpes. Yuzuru podía recordar cómo a su padre no pareció importarle y simplemente se marchó hacia la sala para seguir bebiendo. Su hermana inmediatamente corrió hacia su madre, sacudiéndola y rogándole por que despertara, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando su padre volvió y la tomó del brazo para arrastrarla hasta la sala.

Yuzuru había tratado de alejar a su padre de Satoko en cuanto trató de tocarla, pero él era más fuerte, y como medida desesperada ante los sollozos de su hermana tomó una de las botellas de alcohol tiradas y la estrelló contra la espalda de su padre. Eso le dio tiempo y pudo tomar la mano de Satoko para sacarla de allí. Desde entonces se encontraban corriendo por sus vidas.  
Para su suerte su padre ya no los perseguía y habían podido parar parar descansar, pero cuando la adrenalina del momento acabó, la realidad los golpeó. Su madre estaba muerta y era seguro que después de lo que habían hecho su padre no los querría volver a ver.

—Yuzu, ¿cuando podremos volver a casa?   
—No lo sé —respondió, sin saber cómo decirle que nunca lo harían.  
—¿Entonces qué haremos? —preguntó, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fueron los brazos de Yuzuru alrededor de ella. Satoko tenía razón; ¿qué harían? Su hermana sólo tenía nueve y él apenas era cuatro años mayor que ella, no tenían muchas opciones. 

Yuzuru sólo quería que esa pesadilla terminara, pero sólo era el comienzo. 

* * *

El infierno de vida que llevaba había empezado cuando tenía trece años, pocas semanas después de que escaparan de casa. Habían vivido en la calle durante un corto tiempo, pero pareció ser una eternidad hasta que un hombre los recogió. Al principio estaba tan agradecido con él que incluso lloró a sus pies, diciéndole cómo había salvado sus vidas. Pero se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones cuando llegaron al departamento de él y lo llevó a su habitación, dejando a su hermana en la sala de estar con un poco de comida para entretenerla. 

—¿Qué está haciendo, señor Javier? —había preguntado con la poca inocencia que le quedaba. La respuesta que recibió fueron las manos del mayor empezando a desvestirlo, y fue entonces que supo lo que le haría. Intentó alejarlo con la poca fuerza que tenía, pero con eso sólo ganó un golpe en su rostro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y no podía controlar sus sollozos antes las bruscas caricias que le proporcionaba a su cuerpo.  
—Tienes que callarte, ¿o quieres que tu hermana te escuche? —preguntó, y esas simples palabras bastaron para que ningún otro sonido saliera de su boca. Simplemente resistió hasta que todo acabó y su pequeño cuerpo no podía parar de temblar. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal como sus ex-compañeros de secundaria? Él lo único que quería era tener una familia, un hogar. Sólo quería que el dolor parara.

Pero esa sólo fue la primera de miles de noches que vendrían.

* * *

 

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que Yuzuru y Satoko se acostumbraran a su nueva vida; para la menor era lo mejor que había tenido, porque podía estudiar, tenía tres comidas al día y no tenía el miedo de que algo malo pasara cuando regresaba a casa. Pero todo eso se debía a que Yuzuru soportaba los constantes abusos de Javier sin quejarse o atreverse a desobedecerlo; era como si se hubiera vuelto un objeto de su propiedad a cambio de que su hermana fuera feliz. Y lo único que el español le pedía a cambio era que trajera dinero a la casa, lo cual era difícil considerando sus inexistentes estudios. Pero eso no le importaba a Javier, lo único que si lo hacía era que para el final del día le entregara algo.

Al principio había sentido una profunda desesperación, porque no se podía permitir perder lo que tenían, pero para su suerte encontró trabajo rápidamente en un pequeño restaurante a poco tiempo del departamento, y la única razón por la que lo había conseguido era porque el dueño, Nobunari, había sentido lástima de él.   
Durante el tiempo que estuvo trabajando para él, limpiando las mesas y la cocina, había sido el mejor momento de su vida porque no sólo su hermana era feliz, sino que él ahora tenía un amigo y un hogar, y lo único malo era cuando llegaba la noche y tenía que ir a la habitación de Javier, pero había decidido ignorar eso y enfocarse en las cosas buenas que tenía. Aunque éstas habían acabado en cuanto dos años después de vivir así descubrió que estaba embarazado.

Había estado tan aterrado de decirle a Javier su condición, y tenía razón de estarlo, porque cuando le dijo al español a éste no le importó que Satoko se encontrara en la habitación cuando empezó a golpearlo por haber sido tan estúpido como para permitir que eso pasara. Para su mala suerte el bebé había sobrevivido a la paliza, pero al menos Javier había aceptado la idea de que sería padre. Incluso le había permitido dejar de trabajar durante los últimos meses de su embarazo. 

Para su fortuna durante esos últimos meses Javier lo había tratado como nunca nadie además de Satoko lo había hecho; con amor. Y era una sensación tan extraña la que sentía cada vez que lo abrazaba o besaba sin necesidad de hacer algo más. Incluso le había ayudado a escoger el nombre de su bebé y eso lo hacía sentir tan confundido, porque siempre lo había tratado como si fuera un simple objeto que pudiera usar y desechar, pero ahora lo trataba como una persona.   
—No puedo esperar a que Shoma esté aquí —dijo el español, acariciando su vientre. Yuzuru simplemente asintió, aunque él deseaba lo contrario, porque que su bebé naciera significaba que todo volvería a la normalidad. Y teniendo en cuenta que su "normalidad" significaba el constante abuso de Javier y tener que conseguir dinero para pagarle, temía que llegara el momento de regresar a ella.

Desgraciadamente el tiempo pasó volando y pronto tuvo a su bebé en sus brazos, y aunque Javier le permitió otros meses sin tener que preocuparse por llevar dinero a la casa, cuando llegó el momento en el que tuvo que trabajar, volvió al lugar donde solía estar el restaurante de su amigo con la esperanza de que le diera otra oportunidad, pero cuando llegó allí no quedaba nada más que una estructura hecha pedazos; había habido un incendio hacía días donde Nobunari no había logrado salir a tiempo. Y ahora se encontraba deseando haber estado allí en lugar de su amigo cuando había sucedido.

* * *

Él no sabía cómo había terminado así. Cada vez que había algo remotamente bueno en su vida, parecía desaparecer para darle lugar a algo mucho peor de lo que ya tenía. Y ahora pensaba que su vida no podía empeorar; había tocado el fondo y lo sabía.

Cinco años habían pasado desde que había empezado a vivir con Javier y dos desde que había intentado dejarlo y llevarse a Shoma y a Satoko ante la desesperación de no poder conseguir el dinero que el español le pedía. Pero eso sólo había terminado con Javier encontrándolos días después pidiendo ayuda en refugios. En cuanto lo hizo parecía aliviado y los llevó de regreso a casa, pero mientras que su hijo y hermana disfrutaban de estar de nuevo en el departamento, Yuzuru soportaba los golpes e insultos de Javier por haber intentado dejarlo. Ese día había aprendido la lección al no poder haberse levantado de la cama por una semana.

Ahora tenía que conseguir el dinero que Javier le exigía a toda costa, porque no sólo su hermana se encontraba en riesgo, sino también su hijo de tan sólo dos años. Y como una medida desesperada, terminó vendiendo su cuerpo en las calles por un poco de dinero. Al principio no podía evitar llorar cada noche y desear morir cuando se levantaba por la mañana, pero después el dolor se volvió algo tan normal para él que simplemente veía como las cosas pasaban frente a sus ojos y era incapaz de sentir algo. 

Ese día era como cualquier otro; se encontraba en la calle ya entrada la noche esperando que algún auto se parara frente a él y pudiera hacer su trabajo. Y por el lugar donde se encontraba no pasó mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera. No dudó en abrir la puerta del pasajero y meterse en el coche.

—¿Yuzuru? —escuchó decir al hombre que se encontraba en el asiento a su lado. Él no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo; ¿debía conocerlo?—. Soy yo, Daisuke Murakami, estuvimos juntos en secundaria —explicó al ver la confusión en su rostro.  
Yuzuru simplemente lo miró, sin saber qué decir. Aunque, ¿que se suponía que debía decir? Sin más decidió ignorar sus palabras y empezó a desabrochar su pantalón para acabar con eso lo más rápido posible.  
—No —dijo, deteniendo sus manos, dejándolo confundido—. ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó y su preocupación era verdadera, pues Yuzuru siempre había sido el primero en su clase y todos creían que le esperaba un futuro brillante, pero en cambio se encontraba allí sentado a su lado, dispuesto a tener sexo con él por un poco de dinero.  
—Necesito hacerlo —respondió, y su voz sonaba como si estuviera diciendo algo casual para él, aunque desgraciadamente así era.  
—No es cierto, podrías estar haciendo cualquier cosa que no sea ésto —reprochó, y sus palabras hicieron que sintiera como la ira crecía en él. ¿Acaso creía que él había elegido esa vida? ¿Creía que le gustaba tanto el sentimiento de querer morir cada día que por eso seguía así?  
—¿Tú que sabes? Tuviste una vida perfecta; tuviste padres que te amaron, un hogar, y la única presión de estudiar, mientras que yo tuve que huir de casa para que mi padre no violara a mi hermana y terminé con Javier, un hombre diez años mayor que empezó a abusar de mí cuando tenía trece. Tuve que ver a mi hermana y a mi hijo llorando porque tenían hambre y yo no podía hacer nada. ¿Sabes lo que eso se sintió?  
—Tienes razón, no sé lo que eso debió haber sido para ti, pero aún así podrías haber hecho algo más que ésto —dijo, y aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, eso sólo hizo que Yuzuru se sintiera frustrado ante su pensamiento de que todo aquello era fácil para él.  
—Dime, ¿qué harías en mi lugar? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que es tan fácil? —respondió con coraje mientras sentía sus lágrimas bajar con velocidad por su rostro. ¿Quién era él para juzgar sus decisiones? ¿No tenía idea de lo difícil que había sido tener que acostumbrarse a tener extraños tocándolo cada día?  
—Si fuera tú dejaría de hacer excusas y seguiría adelante. 

Eso fue suficiente para Yuzuru y decidió que no lo escucharía más, por lo que decidió abrir la puerta del auto y salir.  
—Espera—dijo Daisuke, sosteniendo su mano para impedir que se fuera. Buscó en su cartera y le extendió un par de billetes, los cuales Yuzuru no dudó en aceptar—, sabes que tienes otra opción más que ésta, ¿verdad? En verdad mereces algo más que esto.  
—¿Otra opción? —preguntó—. Si dejo a Javier, él me encontrará y no saldré con vida; si busco ayuda, Satoko y Shoma terminarán en el sistema; no puedo buscar trabajo porque ni siquiera terminé la secundaria y no puedo hacer otra cosa para conseguir el dinero que Javier me pide. Así que dime, ¿en verdad tengo otra opción?

Al recibir silencio como respuesta sonrió triste. Lo sabía. 

—Gracias por el dinero, espero no volver a verte por aquí. 

Cerró la puerta y empezó a correr hacia casa, sintiéndose aliviado por tener suficiente dinero como para no trabajar el resto de la semana, pero a la vez rogando porque Javier no fuera tan rudo con él esa noche. 

**Author's Note:**

> No sé cómo escribí esto, supongo que Killing Stalking empeoró mi amor por el angst. Y btw, esta es la primera parte de mi serie de one shots angst de yuzuvier así que esto es solo el comienzo


End file.
